Medic
If you love to help friends in need and save people from harm, become a Medic, and use medicine to heal allies, as well as attack angry enemies. Trained by Doc Gordon, Medics can combine technology and natural ingredients to ward off poisons, heal team members and even use shock paddles to stun enemies. Membership is not required for Medic.https://forums.station.sony.com/freerealms/index.php?threads/job-changes.38493/ __TOC__ Skills Unlocking Medic Medic can be unlocked by visiting Nurse Naia at the hospital in Sanctuary. Trainers * Nurse Naia: Sanctuary (unlocks) * Doctor Gordon: Sanctuary (will block partway until lvl 5) * Terrence: The Roadhouse * Clover: Sanctuary (will block partway until lvl 10) * Mayor Crystalline: Snowhill * Docaloc: Briarwood (will block partway until lvl 15) * Doctor Callahan: Seaside (will block partway until lvl 20) Quests * Medic: So You Want to be a Medic? - Nurse Naia * Medic: Operation: Revival - Nurse Naia * Medic: House Call - Nurse Naia * Medic: Palatable Pills - Doctor Gordon * Medic: Take Your Vitamins - Doctor Gordon * Medic: Achieve Level 5 - Doctor Gordon :* Contract: Local Problems - Beth Callahan in Queensfields * Medic: Surgical Precision - Doctor Gordon * Medic: Supply Recovery - Nurse Naia * Medic: Medic on a Mission - Terrence * Medic: Tummies in Turmoil - Nurse Naia * Medic: Clover's Crisis - Clover * Medic: Achieve Level 10 - Clover :* Contract: Beth's Tasks - Beth Callahan in Queensfields * Medic: A Strong Supplement - Clover * Medic: Flu Season - Doctor Gordon * Medic: A Blustery Blunder - Mayor Crystalline * Medic: Into the Bristlewood - Mayor Crystalline * Medic: Virtuous Venom - Docaloc * Medic: Dewpetal Tea - Docaloc * Medic: Achieve Level 15 - Docaloc :* Contract: Forgotten Favor''' - Beth Callahan in Queensfields ' * '''Medic: Shock Paddles and You' - Docaloc * Medic: The Missing Patrol - Docaloc * Medic: Shocking Developments - Clover * Medic: Omitted Admission - Clover * Medic: Achieve Level 20 - Doctor Callahan :* Contract: Cheap Clients''' - Beth Callahan in Queensfields ' Collections * Magical Shock Rod Essences * Shock Rod Materials * Stories of a Medic Equipment Weapons '''Level 1' * Student Medic Hammer * Amateur Medic Scalpel * Coin Flow Saw * Star Flow Saw * EKG Crutch * Medic's Reflex Hammer of Triage * Elemental Procedure * Split Saw * Star Flow Saw * First Aid Hammer * Reflex Hammer * Monarch Scalpel Level 5 * Carbon Scalpel * Gravel Scalpel * Confetti Scalpel * Sunlit Scalpel * Carbon Scalpel * Jeweled Scalpel Level 8 * Anguish Aid Bonesaw * Medic's Bonesaw of Vitals * Medic's Bonesaw of Triage * Medic's Bonesaw of Alarm * Medic's Bonesaw of Shock * Level 10 * Pro Medic Saw * Mega Saw Level 12 * All-Star Medic Shockrod * Aqua Saw * Medic's Megasaw of Alarm * Medic's Megasaw of Immunization * Medic's Megasaw of Reflexes * Medic's Megasaw of Shock * Medic's Megasaw of Triage * Medic's Megasaw of Vitae * Medic's Megasaw of Vitals * Medic's Megasaw of Vitamins * Mega Saw Level 13 * Batty Bonesaw * Rainbow Bonesaw * Spectrum Bonesaw * Winged Bonesaw * Heal Support Bonesaw Level 16 * Medic's Shockrod of Vitae * Medic's Shockrod of Alarm * Medic's Shockrod of Lasers * Medic's Forged Saw of Promise * Medic's Shockrod of Antibodies * Medic's Shockrod of Immunization * Medic's Shockrod of Reflexes * Medic's Shockrod of Shock * Medic's Shockrod of Triage * Medic's Shockrod of Vitals * Balloon Saw * Medic's Shockrod of Vitamins Level 19 * Shock Rod Level 20 * Magical Essence Shockrod * Callahan's Cutter Clothing Level 1 * Student Medic * First Aid * Amateur Medic Level 3 * Grief Relief Level 5 * Pro Medic * Field Support Level 8 * Hurt Mender Level 10 * Pro Medic Cap * Pro Medic Shirt Level 11 * Anguish Aid Level 13 * Heal Support Level 15 * All-Star Medic * Pain Relief Level 17 * Wound Mender Level 19 * Trauma Support Level 20 * Emergency Aid Vendors * Wumperwug in southeast Bristlewood - Lvl 15 weapons * Munchi Elwood in Seaside - Lvl 20 weapons and clothing References Category:Jobs Category:Combat Category:Medic Category:Article stubs